Andurilathrahel Moonflower
Prince Andurilathrahel Moonflower, also known as Anduril Moonblade, is an Elf Ranger and Arcane Archer and a member of the Elf Royal Family. His mother is Queen Amlaruil Moonflower and his father was Arvandor Moonflower, his mother's champion. Anduril is the younger brother of Zhoron, Xharlion, Lazziar, Gemstarzah, Shandalar and Tira'allera Moonflower. He is known as the Prince of the Evening Tide to his people and he is one of only two surviving children of the Queen of the Elves. While Anduril barely knew his father, he desired to carry on his father's legacy and learned the skills of a Ranger from his sister, Shandalar. Initially uninterested in arcane pursuits, Anduril did decide eventually to honor his mother and began learning the arcane arts, albeit in his own way. Combining his martial prowess with his magical talents. An accomplished Ranger and arguably one of, if not the, best archers in the world, Anduril has fought in countless engagements all over Faerûn. He has commanded armies in Evermeet when the island nation came under siege and has proven very capable in battle. Like many of his kind, he has lived for over a century and has seen the horrors reaped on the world by men. This has led Anduril to develop a stern resentment towards most of humanity. While certain humans can gain his respect, the majority have proven themselves unworthy of him and his time and effort. His attitudes towards other races, are considerably better, ranging from neutral to good most of this because of his time spent with his band of companions who set out to stop the schemes of Jareth Von Carstein. =Origins= Early Life Born in the Elven kingdom of Evermeet, Andurilathrahel was the youngest child of Queen Amlaruil Moonflower and Arvandor Moonflower. Young Anduril grew up under the charge of his siblings, but his family would suffer disaster after disaster. His father Arvandor died before the young prince got a chance to know him, meeting his end in single combat against a dreaded Dracolich. His older brothers Zhoron and Xharlion were killed when he was very young, eaten by a monstrous creature called Ityak-Ortheel, more commonly known as the Elf Eater. It wouldn't end there, two more of his brother's, Lazziar and Gemstarzah would go missing on a diplomatic mission and were thought to be dead since they were never found and never resurfaced. Many years later, during the Siege of Evermeet, his beloved sister who taught him everything she knew about being a Ranger would lose her life to a Pit Fiend. This was a loss felt deeply by everyone in the family, especially his brother Tira'allera who's airship was used to bring the enemy to their doorstep. He'd send himself into a self imposed exile leaving many to question his ability to lead his people as the next in line for the throne. With as much heartache that the royal family endured, the young Prince would find his feelings tempered by anger and hatred. Having insisted on leaving Evermeet to explore the outside world away from home, the Prince was met with the destructiveness and cruelty of the human race, especially towards his own people. As a Prince of the Elves, he did all he could to help his people which was an attitude that culminated when he witnessed bigoted human officials torturing and executing innocent elves. Andurilathrahel would kill these cruel men, an act he would show no remorse or regret for, and smuggle his people away from persecution. Meeting his Companions =Statistics= Physical Stats Height: 6 feet 5 Inches Weight: 185 pounds Eyes: Green Hair: Black (Shoulder length) Skin Tone: Pale Homeland: Leuthilspar, Evermeet Occupation: Ranger/Commander of the Anla-shok Languages Known: Common, Elven, Sylvan, Celestial, Draconic, Orc, Undercommon, Elven Sign Language Ability Scores Combat Stats Skills =Feats and Features= Feats *Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow) *Point Blank Shot **Precise Shot (Combat Style Feat) ***Improved Precise Shot (Combat Style Feat) ***Clustered Shots **Rapid Shot ***Manyshot ***Snap Shot *Dodge *Light Armor Proficiency (All) **Medium Armor Proficiency (All) **Arcane Armor Training *Endurance (Feature Feat) *Point Blank Master (Combat Style Feat) *Simple Weapon Proficiency (All) *Martial Weapon Proficiency (All) *Shield Proficiency (All except Tower Shields) Features * Ranger ** Favored Enemies (Humans +2, Giants +4, Elves +4) ** Track ** Wild Empathy ** Combat Style Feats (Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Point Blank Master) ** Endurance Feat ** Favored Terrains (Underground +2, Forests +4) ** Hunter's Bond (Companions) ** Ranger Spells ** Woodland Stride ** Swift Tracker ** Evasion * Wizard ** Arcane Bond (Ring) ** Arcane School *** Evocation (Focused School) **** Admixture *** Enchantment (Forbidden) *** Necromancy (Forbidden) ** Cantrips ** Scribe Scroll ** Wizard Spells * Arcane Archer ** Enhance Arrows (Magic) *** Enhance Arrows (Elemental) ** Imbue Arrows ** Seeker Arrow =Weapons and Armor= Weapons "Indoril" - This Artifact Composite Longbow is a Moonflower family Heirloom. "Indoril" is a magical composite longbow crafted from Darkwood and strung with strands of Queen Amlaruil's hair. This weapon was originally constructed for the Queen's champion Arvandor. After his death, his daughter Shandalar wielded the bow to great effect until her untimely death. This bow passed to her brother Andurilathrahel who wields it to this day. The bow has several different magical enchantments upon it that unlock as the user grows in strength. These are the known effects: Effect: Once a day the user can call a target, aim for one round and then fire with unerring accuracy. Effect: The user can add one of several different effects on an attacks every round, these effects are: Armor Piercing, Forked, Smoke, Screamer, Leaf Cutter (Slashing damage), Blunt. Effect: This weapon gains the Keen ability and expands the Critical range from 20 to 19-20. Armor =Spells= Ranger Spells Spells Per Day: 1st- 3, 2nd- 2, 3rd- 1 Commonly Memorized Spells: 1st- Abundant Ammo, Anticipate Peril, Feather Step, Gravity Bow, Longstrider, Pass Without A Trace 2nd- Barkskin, Cat's Grace, Ironskin, Ricochet Shot, Wind Wall 3rd- Darkvision, Instant Enemy, Greater Longstrider, Water Walk Wizard Spells Spells Per Day: 0th- 4, 1st- 4, 2nd- 3 Spell Book: 0th-''' All '''1st- Shield, Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Burning Hands, Comprehend Languages, Disguise Self, Enlarge Person, Expeditious Retreat 2nd- See Invisibility, Fire Breath, Scorching Ray, Invisibility, Cat's Grace, Spider Climb